The Scattered Restraints
by Tattered Stylus
Summary: Soi Fon is anxious to keep up appearances. Yoruichi/Soi Fon


Omaeda had been whining for the past week or so about not having enough sake at hand to please the squads. "This is thirsty work, you know," he had said, to which Soi Fon replied that no, she didn't know, and would he please shut the hell up. When the whining had intensified, she told him to go get the damned drinks and stay out of her office for the rest of the week. He came back soon after, green in the face, asking very quietly if she could give him a signed form of consent, as the seller thought authorization was needed for the amount of alcohol being asked. After beating him unconscious, she agreed, and left the fearful guards in her wake to tend to his wounds.

The shop was filled to capacity, it being evening and many desirous of a little liquor to soothe the cares of the workday. The place was obviously popular, as many of the patrons were shouting playfully to the owner for various vintages and mock complaining over the state of the spotless tables. It was a relaxed enough place, but that was the problem. Overindulgence in drink led to sloppiness, or worse, the disregard of time. Soi Fon could stand neither, and so made her way grimly to the owner, silently cursing Omaeda for being so useless.

Her arrival had not gone unnoticed. That she was a newcomer as well as a captain seemed to disturb the various customers, as evidenced by their clearing the path to the owner. She disliked being stared at, but it was inevitable given the circumstances. She made up for it by glaring at the people in her way, who quickly hustled away from the counter. The owner seemed to recognize her, as he noticeably paled.

"My lieutenant tells me you needed authorization. Was my word not good enough?"

The man shook his head vigorously. "Please forgive me if I caused any offense! I assure you it was not intended. If you like, I can have my men – "

"Just get it."

He nodded and ran to the back, whereby he began sending out the various jars to be delivered. He shouted angrily for his employees to give him help, which they quickly did, apologizing all the while to her for the delay, and would she mind taking a seat?

She remained where she stood, scrutinizing the clientele and wondering if any her men were here. In the midst of doing so, her eye fell upon Matsumoto Rangiku enjoying what was anything but a quiet drink. She had encountered Hitsugaya's lieutentant before, and while she thought the captain capable, she found his second-in-command grating to the nerves. Given this, she could have continued surveying the scene. This was made impossible, however, by Matsumoto's drinking companion.

"-told the boy he was being a prude. He just kept yelling, though, and said only perverts put their shirts on first and then pants."

It was undoubtedly Yoruichi-sama.

This was a most unfortunate turn of events. Not that she should encounter Yoruichi, but that it should be here, in such a sordid place, and with so many people. Despite her anxious desire to sit beside her, it would reflect very badly on her reputation as captain should she be unable to restrain herself in her predecessor's presence. No one, as far as she knew, was privy to her about-faces in such situations. She intended to keep it that way, and so, with the greatest reluctance, kept her back to the two of them, hoping against hope she wasn't spotted by Yoruichi's unusually keen eyes.

"Captain Soi Fon, my men are ready to accompany you with the-"

"Soi Fon!"

The owner stared at her burning face.

"Over here! Matsumoto, make room. You can't sleep on that."

She quickly told the owner to have his employees send it to her squad headquarters, where her lieutenant would direct them where to put it. She left him before he could gawk any more at her embarrassed features.

Yoruichi was grinning slyly at her, drink in hand, while Matsumoto was shouting for more. Given the number of bottles strewn about, the amount of alcohol consumed seemed copious, though Yoruichi appeared more steady than Matsumoto, who was as red in the face as Soi Fon supposed she herself was. This would not end well.

"I didn't know you drank, Soi Fon. You should have told me. We could have went somewhere."

"Please don't tease me, Yoruichi-sama. I'm only replenishing the stores for my squad."

"But you like being teased." The accompanying smile to this remark made Soi Fon melt inside. So unsuitable for a captain!

" My apologies, but I really must go."

"You can stay for a little while, can't you? I know you can't be that busy at this time of night."

"Actually, there's some paperwork I needed to finish, so if there's anything –"

"Paperwork. You sound just like my captain." This from Matsumoto, whose ability to bounce back from incoherence was not to be underestimated.

"He has an admirable work ethic, if a little lenient. I see nothing wrong with completing one's tasks."

Realizing she was speaking to an actual superior, and one who was renowned for being severe, Matsumoto quickly sat up and looked pleadingly at Yoruichi. "We really shouldn't delay her, Yoruichi. I mean, you know how busy the captains get."

But the older woman had already latched on to her sleeve and forced her down beside the disconcerted lieutenant, looking exceedingly pleased all the while at the turns the situation was taking.

"You work too hard, Soi Fon, always have. You should relax and enjoy the evening. Besides, you always make the night livelier. Am I right, Matsumoto?"

The other woman nodded, though looking as if "lively" wasn't the term she would have used.

"Then it's settled. Care for a cup?"

There followed then the most disorderly three hours Soi Fon had ever experienced outside of battle. When they were not reminiscing over past grievances, which were numerous, they were acting out various experiences that could only mildly be called "risqué." Between the two of them, Matsumoto and Yoruichi seemed to have encompassed the entire field of encounters involving borderline legality and even more dubious morality. Soi Fon, who only knew work and endless pining, kept silent, though when she could, snuck glances at Yoruichi, who appeared not to notice. So passed the night.

Things were beginning to wind down as people started leaving, when Matsumoto, still going strong, came out of a daze and brought Soi Fon's reverie crashing down.

"I almost forgot. How is it you two know each other?"

She was spared the burden of answering by Yoruichi, who replied casually, almost carelessly, as if it were nothing at all.

"I never told you? Soi Fon was my subordinate, back when I was captain."

"Really? Was she a tough captain?"

Not really wanting to answer, Soi Fon tried to keep it brief. "Yoruichi-sama was excellent in all her various aspects."

"You used to scold me, though, remember?" Yoruichi played with her braids. "About missing Yamamoto's meetings."

Trying to ignore how close the other woman's fingers were to her face, Soi Fon fought to stay rational. "Skipping meetings to go tinkering with Urahara Kisuke was not a wise use of time. I was just trying to make sure you didn't forget your duties, Yoruichi-sama."

"What's with all this '-sama' by the way? It's not like you're a servant." Matsumoto's remark hit a little too close to home, as Soi Fon began to grasp just how intensely private her dealings with Yoruichi had been. The second squad was a secretive squad, given the nature of the work, but never before had she realized how that shroud of secrecy enveloped the lives of its members. Even disregarding all that, the very nature of her family's relationship to the Shihouin clan was purely personal, and not something that would have circulated. The explanation was easy, but the reality hard to bear.

"Enough, Matsumoto." Yoruichi's tone was even, but Soi Fon could detect the anger beneath it.

"Eh?"

"I've had enough, so I'll be going. Tell Renji when you want to meet again, so he can tell Kisuke who'll tell me."

"Right, well, good night then."

"Let's go, Soi Fon." She arose immediately at this, the habit of old times, but, seeing Matsumoto's astonishment, realized how it must look.

"My apologies, Yoruichi-sama, but I think I want to stay a little longer." It took all her strength to wrench it out, but she was determined not to appear foolish.

Yoruichi replied without turning. "Suit yourself, then."

Devastated, Soi Fon stared miserably at her untouched cup, while Matsumoto dozed on the table. Members of her squad came by to lift her to her feet, wondering aloud what their captain would do once he saw her. Judging by their expressions, it did not bode well for the lieutenant.

Paying her share, Soi Fon left the shop, walking noiselessly through the empty streets. Lost in thought, she began listing all the work needed to bury herself in till morning, thereby escaping that she insulted Yoruichi, and saving it for another time.

"That was pretty brave back there, telling me to leave." Yoruichi's breath was warm on her ear, and deliciously pleasant. It was a testament to her skill that she was not visibly startled by her predecessor's sudden appearance.

"I wasn't telling you to leave, I just said I wanted to stay a bit longer." She restrained the urge to stutter.

"But you didn't want to stay longer, right? You wanted to come with me, but you refused. Why?"

"Please don't make me say this."

"What is the purpose of the Fon family?" Familiar hands along her shoulders.

"The purpose of the Fon family is to serve the head of Shihouin clan, and to further all their purposes."

"Who is the head of the Shihouin clan?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi-sama"

"And my retainer?"

"Soi Fon, captain of the second squad of Soul Society."

"Your life?"

"Is at the disposal of the head."

"Your will?"

"Is in accord with the head's."

"When is your service ended?"

"When I am relieved of it or die."

She felt a little feverish, how worked up she got just saying it. It didn't help that Yoruichi had draped herself along her shoulders.

"Do you feel better?"

"I have no right to be."

"Are you going to tell me now why you didn't come with me?"

"I'm a captain now, Yoruichi-sama. I have to conduct myself like one at all times, otherwise I'll disgrace the title the Shihouin have held for generations, thereby disgracing my own name as well. You must understand that."

"Were you worried over what Matsumoto would think? Even if she didn't understand it, she wouldn't have said anything."

"But still…"

The sudden hug quickly shut her up.

"I never meant to make things difficult for you. I know it must have been hard all this time, taking my position and fulfilling my duties. If I let you, I know you would kill yourself doing it, the busy bee always. But I won't. Do you know why?"

"Please let me go, Yoruichi-sama."

"Because I like holding you." She bruises Soi Fon's neck with her teeth, leaving burning aftermarks.

"Because someday you might beat me." The hands reach the chest now, and it's playful pull and tug.

"And because of all the people I've known, none are as cute as you." Soi Fon's angry denial is cut off by the kiss, intensely sweet, the summer solstice of her winter.

"Can you guess what it is I'm saying?" Her tone is playful, but the question is deadly serious. Soi Fon is terrified by the enormity of it, the sheer impossibility of it occurring.

"Just take me with you next time, Yoruichi-sama. It's all I ask. Just take me with you."

Yoruichi covers Soi Fon''s eyes as they press closer together. "Well, there's no need to rush. We can go at your pace, I don't mind."

They are gone from the street before she can get a word in. They stop at a private residence, though it's too dark for Soi Fon to identify, and enjoy a quiet meal. Later, after a bath that leaves her thoroughly marked and Yoruichi thoroughly pleased, they go to bed, keeping warm between the cool sheets. In the morning, they wake to a steady rain, and keep a fire going while they love each other softly.


End file.
